Boom
BoomDuple (boom) BoomDuple, or simply referred as Boom or boom, is a 14 year old boy (born March 4th) in Kirby's Weed Shop, he is well known for his Hispanic background, obsession with DDLC character, Yuri and random outbursts of stupidity. He is currently a student and a regular member. History Boom joined Discord on June 26th, 2016 at the age of 11. While on Discord, he joined the earliest edition of the ATR Discord and formed a small friendship with members until the server blew up in popularity. He was and still is considered a OG member, thanks to his commitment to the server since 2016. He had fallen out of favor in early 2017, because, and I shit you not, he got addicted to Minecraft. By mid 2017 he once again became a regular member, now 12, he had his first job as moderated of now the Bean Beef Burrito Cult, and later Roblox Rebellion. Boom was criticized for, "dicksucking" and overall being a unsustainable mod during pressure, but also a fair one. During 2017, he was a early member of Kirby's Weed Shop after RR was considered unsustainable for normal human life. He and others left during the 4th purge and became a normal member of KWS. In early 2018, he took a break from discord thanks to unknown circumstances. Personality Boom's personality can be described as a child who didn't know better. He is quick to think of his ideas and others and doesn't share. He can also be a lurker due to the fact that sometimes he likes isolation. He also likes to heavily emphasize his hispanic background, though lately he has attempted to move away from sharing so much. Boom is also known to have "persona outbursts" thanks to being a dumbass. He is quite short-tempered or patient, he is a very confusing person. Social Media Boom has a YouTube channel dedicated to shitposts and eventually actual content. Boom also has a twitter and alternative discord account. Obsession to Yuri A well known feature of Boom is his attachment to his virtual wife, Yuri, from Doki Doki Literature Club! ''Boom is known to have Yuri profile pictures and talks on how beautiful she is. Yuri is also known to be a test subject for Boom in stupid projects to ensure things work. Yuri Yuri is a '''fictional character '''from popular visual novel, ''Doki Doki Literature Club! ''released in 2017 by Team Salvato. She is described as a quiet, and shy bookworm during Act I of the Visual Novel, and is amiable to the Main Character, despite her shyness. During Act II of the Visual Novel, she is described as a yandere character, doing anything to appeal to the main character and stopping anyone in her path. Why Boom loves Yuri Boom loves Yuri since she actually fits his real personality in real life. She also has favorable physical features including long hair, and large breasts. Boom is also too lazy to find another virtual wife and is constantly attempting to find artwork of her. Trivia * Boom is the youngest member of KWS, only 14 compared to the median of 17 to 16. * Boom's music tastes are still unknown to many, as he likes that to be a secret. * Boom's favorite game is ''Counter Strike:Global Offensive and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, despite the fact he has a virtual wife from DDLC. * Boom fluently speaks spanish, thanks to being raised in a Mexican home. * Boom also is a moderator in Kirby's Weed Shop's Minecraft servers. * He is also known to be a unactive ROBLOX members. Category:Users